


I'll keep you like an oath

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth wants to get clean. And he thinks Kate can help him do that. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll keep you like an oath

Kate slips into the shower after coming home from the Mercado. Seth fumbles to hide the night manager’s glasses and listens outside of the door. He can’t take it anymore. He’s like a man coming out of his skin. They have danced circles around each other for months. And the culebra’s keep on coming after her, because god, she is innocent. The preacher’s daughter a fact that rings in his head over and over again. But there’s been too much blood in his piss poor life and he’s gonna make sure that hers isn’t on his hands too. 

He takes off his clothes and sneaks into the bathroom. Kate is humming to herself as she rubs soap all over her skinny little body. 

He pushes the shower door away although she never hears it. Pushing her wet hair to the side, he pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her waist making her stiffen against him. He can feel her dripping, wet naked ass against his cock and it makes him stiffen. “Seth?” 

“Listen, if you don’t want this just tell me. But Kate, I need this tonight. I need you tonight. I need something.” 

“Isn’t that what the drugs are for?” she says. 

“Won’t need the drugs if I have you, Katie.” His hands massage her breasts as he presses his body against her backside. Kate lets out a gasp, arching her back into him, raising her arms up above her head. “I could feel better if I had you. I could make you feel good too. Just let me.” 

“And you won’t take the drugs?” 

“You’re the best one I could have.” 

“Then take me.” 

“You sure???” 

“Positive.” 

He grins, playing with her wet hair as he kisses her neck. Kate turns around in his arms and washes him with the bar of soap she has in her hands. And she trails kisses down his naked chest as she washes him clean. He grabs the bar of soap from her before he grabs her wet, naked bottom as he kisses her lip. 

Seth gets on his knees trying not to slip as the water washes over his head. He has never been a religious man but staring up at a naked Kate is as close to worshipping as he’ll ever get. He places his hands on her wet hips and leads her to the wall. The water pours over them like a cleanse of his sins. She grips his slick hair with her fingers as he bends his head so that he is between her legs. He licks her button once, then twice, and she grips the hair on his head tighter as she gasps his name, “God, Seth!” 

He looks up at her, water getting onto his face, and licks his lips enjoying her taste. “How’s that feel, Princess?” 

She smiles down at him. “Like I’m high.” 

Seth laughs and he stands up so that their bodies press together, water running down the tiny crevices. He cups her chin in his hands, kissing her. When they pull apart Kate licks the water from her lips, smiling deviously. “You want to make me feel good, Seth?” 

“I live to serve.” 

“Fuck me.” 

His finger traces her jawline. “Dirty words for such a pretty mouth.” 

“Well, you did say you lived to serve.” 

“That I do.”  
With the tip of his fingers, he follows the drips of water down to the wet hairs of her cunt. He pulls his hand away, only to find Kate’s hand gripping his cock as she places it inside of her. “Eager little thing aren’t you?” 

“Well you did say you’d make me feel good,” she reminds him. He holds himself up with the wall, and presses into her. Their slick bodies collide, slapping together as he takes her until shudders course through them. They collapse against each other, panting. 

He feels clean for the first time in months. 

“Promise delivered?” He asks. 

Kate laughs as she kisses him, holding his face in her hands. “Yes.”


End file.
